Kericuhan di Bulan Oktober!
by caca 27
Summary: sebuah pagi yang ancur di Namimori, bersama Tsuna dkk yang berusaha melarikan diri dari  si Carnivor Hibari yang biasa bikin cewek klepek-klepek...tapi bagi Tsuna dkk, Hibari itu bagaikan MONSTER...


Author: Hi readers! saya masih pemula disini,, mohon bantuannya!(lha? kok jadi kayak penerimaan murid baru?)

Readers: Woi! cepetan! mulai aja lama bener sich!(lebay deh!)

Author: Oh iya,, karena saya masih pemula, jadi jagan salahkan saya kalo fanfic saya ini gaje, banyak cepet-copot(istilah apa itu?), dan yang terakhir lebayyyy,,(ga juga sih)

Readers: Woi! cepetan Bego!

Author: (di keroyok masa) o-oke,, kita mulai ceritanya,,, 3...2...1...action!

Oke, Act 1 kita mulai disebuah sekolah yang damai, asri dan in...lha? kenapa jadi nyebarin kriteria sekolah idaman? Nah, kita mulai di sebuah sekolah...kalo ini masih bisa dibilang sekolah

"JUUDAIME! anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya gokudera lebay, alay bin jablay(dikeroyok fans gokudera. emangnya gokudera punya fans ya?). Dia berlari ke arah Juudaimenya itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa gokudera!" jawab Tsuna lantang, walau sebenernya hatinya ciut ngeliat Hibari marah.

"Ts-tsuna! apakah kita masih akan melanjutkan permainan mafia ini?" tanya Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya secara ajaib(lha? Harry Potter dong bisa ngilang?)

"Akan kugigit kalian semua sampai mati!" kata Hibari dari lorong yang terhubung dengan lorong dimana ke-3 orang (Tsuna, Gokudera,Yamamoto) itu berada

Readers: UDAH TAU BEGO!

Author: Ok, balik lagi ke cerita

ternyata Hibari sedang memberikan pelajaran kepada anak-anak yang telat tadi pagi. dengan tatapan dinginnya yang membuat para fans ceweknya pada klepek-klepek, Hibari pun mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Wah! Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya! ayo lariiiii!" teriak seorang murid yang berada di koridor yang sama dengan trio vongola. Hohohho...

semua murid yang melihat Hibari langsung berlari terbirit-birit menjauhi Hibari, kecuali yang cewek... mereka salah arah. Mereka malah berlari ke arah Hibari yang sedang marah besar. keseluruhannya sih para fansnya Hibari.

"Ayo LARIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Tsuna kepada disaat yang sama Reborn muncul dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Ciaossu, apa yang kalian lakukan? cobalah melawan Hibari sekali-sekali!"

"Re-reborn, Ka-kau bercanda kan?" tanya Tsuna yang gemetar karena kebelet pipis.

"Aku sungguhan, bukan bercanda, Gokudera! coba lawan HIbari! Kau mau jadi tangan kanan yang baik bukan?" kata Reborn mengingatkan

"Te-tentu saja!" teriak Gokudera. padahal dalam hati dia berkata'sial! kenapa harus aku? kenapa tidak si bisbol freak itu? bisa mati aku!'. itulah kata-kata singkat yang diucapkan Gokudera sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya..(digampar Gokudera)

Gokudera: Heh! author sialan! gue belom mati tau! jangan seenak jidat lu deh! ngomong gue mati, rasakan ini! SEMUA! SERAAAAANNNNNNG!(pasukan Gokudera fansclub berbondong-bondong datang ke arah author)

Author: E-Eh, mau pada ngapain nih? eh? (wajah pucat pasi, lalu terbayang suatu hal di pikiran Author yang membuatnya ketawa-ketawa sendiri dan menunjukkan *Evil Grin*)

Gokudera fansclub: Si-si Author ke-kenapa tuh? kok tiba-tiba ada aura hitam dibelakangnya? Ja-jangan-jangan Author ketularan Hiruma*Eyeshield 21* lagi? SEMUA! KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!(berbondong-bondong meninggalkan Author)

Author: Belom juga ngomong...

Gokudera: (diam, dalam arti cengo ngeliat semua fans-fansnya kabur. lalu melihat aura hitam semakin besar di belakang Author) A-aku...

Author: kfufufufu~... diamlah ditempat Gokudera-kun,...(lalu terjadilah sebuah tragedi yang membuat Gokudera juga trauma sama Author. Dan dia tidak lagi berani pada Author.)

oke, balik lagi ke cerita awal

Gokudera pun berusaha menyerang Hibari, tapi selalu ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Hibari, Lalu secara tidak disengaja Gokudera salah sasaran, malah mengenai Bos tercin-(plak! digampar!) yang paling dihormatinya.

"!" kata Tsuna yang berteriak keras saat sedetik sebelum dinamit-dinamit Gokudera meledak di mukanya.

"Ju-juudaime! A-anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gokudera dengan rasa penyesalan yang amat-sangat-amat-sangat-amat-sangat-... dalam(lebay deh!)

"Wah Gokudera! Dinamit-dinamit mu terasa nyata!" pekik Yamamoto yang masih n=menganggap semua itu hanya mainan Mafia yang suka dia mainkan.

Tsuna hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil membayangkan lagu project pop yang syairnya 'kita anak dugem...pagi atao malem, tetep bisa dugem walau badan bau asem...' yah kira-kira gitu deh!

"Ju-juudaime kenapa kepalanya? pegel-pegel? keseleo? sakit urat?" tanya Gokudera dengan gaya khas tukang obat pegel-pegel.

"Tidak pa-pa Gokudera, aku baik-baik sa-" belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan perkataannya, Dia sudah di tembak oleh Reborn, tepat dijidatnya yang jenong(dibacok fans Tsuna, *kalo ada*...oh iya, gue kan salah satu fansnya juga,,,)

dan tiba-tiba Tsuna bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang lain dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalemannya.

"REBORN!" Tsuna pun maju dengan kekuatan super sonic, walau ga sebesar kekuatannya sewaktu sarung tangannya bertransformasi jadi 'sesuatu' itu.

Dan begitulah,, hehe saya belom lanjutin,, sya lagi males ngetik. jadi mungkin dilanjutin di capter berekutnye!

Oh iya, Garing ya? lebay ya? ga menghibur ya? yah,, maapin saya deh,, hehe,, saya gak ahli... maklum.

tertarik untuk me-Review?


End file.
